Existing occupant propelled cycles have included three wheeled vehicles, i.e., tricycles. However, these three wheeled vehicles are typically designed as either speed performance cycles for racing enthusiasts, or as toys for small children. Use of these three wheeled vehicles by some senior citizens or physically challenged riders may be impossible, dangerous, impractical, and/or uncomfortable. Accordingly, existing occupant propelled three wheeled vehicles are unsatisfactory for some users.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,198,072, 4,432,561, 4,279,429, 4,799,704, 4,497,502, 3,981,516, and 4,572,535 are directed to occupant propelled three wheeled recumbent cycles which are designed to increase speed, steering response, maneuverability, and provide other features which may be beneficial for racing enthusiasts. Some of these features include reducing the wind resistance, pivotally attaching a portion of the frame so the user can lean into a turn, providing a steering assembly which places the user's hands immediately adjacent the road surface, lowering the center of gravity of the cycle. However, these and other features associated with these cycles make the cycles too difficult to control or otherwise unsatisfactory for many users. Additionally, these cycles are inherently deficient for many users because their recumbent nature and the closeness of their seats to the ground make them uncomfortable and very difficult to mount and dismount. Further, these prior art cycles are typically too unstable and/or may cause a perception of instability for many users.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,103,921, 3,909,043, 3,669,468, 3,311,388, and 2,207,161 are apparently directed to three wheeled toy cycles for children. While these three wheeled cycles may be sufficient for use by many children, these cycles are obviously unsuitable for many users, including some senior citizens or physically challenged riders. Primarily, these cycles are proportioned and sized such that many users would be uncomfortable and/or unable to operate. Additionally, some of these cycles are recumbent, which can be disadvantageous for the reasons described supra. Further, many of these cycles are specifically intended for fast and sharp turns. While such steering arrangements may be desirable in toy cycles for children, these steering arrangements tend to make the cycle less safe, which is clearly undesirable for many other users.